Las cicatrices en nuestros corazones
by LightKey27
Summary: Porque a pesar de haberse enterado de la verdad, aún tenía un pasado que encontrar. Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Sal de la Zona de Confort! De foro: Cannon Island.


_**Las cicatrices en nuestros corazones**_

 _ **Mest Gryder/Doranbolt**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sólo he utilizado a los personajes para crear esta historia.**_ _ **Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Sal de la Zona de Confort! De foro: Cannon Island.**_

 _ **Frase: "Amar es una angustia, una pregunta, una suspensa y luminosa duda; es un querer saber todo lo tuyo y a la vez un temor de al fin saberlo." —Xavier Villaurrutia**_

 _ **Línea de tiempo: Luego de culminar la batalla de Tártaros.**_

 _ **Palabras: 902**_

.

.

.

Todo lo que había hecho fue una buena razón, un motivo razonable y no era más que por su familia, su gremio, Fairy Tail.

Se había llevado una gran impresión tras enterarse que era perteneciente a aquel lugar al cual consideraba vulgar y tan revoltoso, y que resulta que era su hogar.

Y como su hogar, allí estaba su familia, aunque no fue hace mucho que los recordó, el hecho de que tras recuperar algunos recuerdos, gracias al maestro Makarov, las oportunidades que tenía de conocerlos más se esfumaron al día siguiente, cuando se anunció la disolución del gremio, lo devastó.

 _¿Y ahora qué debía hacer? ¿A quién podría acudir?_

No conocía a nadie del gremio, sin embargo sabía que podía confiar en ellos, en cada uno, como si su cuerpo y su corazón lo supieran.

 _No te harán daño, son tus amigos_

Era lo que su voz interior lo decía.

 _Amigos_

Aquellos a los que había abandonado hace siete años en manos de Acnologia, aquellos a los que había engañado infiltrándose en su clasificación por ser magos clase S, aquellos a los que llegó a creer muertos y que desde ese entonces la culpa lo había conducido por un turbio camino, lleno de miseria, alcohol y soledad.

Jamás podría perdonarse por lo ocurrido, puede que Acnologia fuese un enemigo poderoso, pero aquello no era motivo como para sólo llegar a salvarse él y sus tropas, siempre supo que pudo haber hecho algo más, quizás si utilizaba su tele transportación podría haberlos salvados, quizás si lo hubiese intentado, quizás si hubiese sido más valiente.

Pero eso no importaba porque ahora, una vez más, los volvía a perder, sólo que esta vez no estaba en sus manos, pues había sido decisión del maestro, lo cual consideraba muy injusto, pero y antes de todo eso

¿Quién era él? Estaba claro que no siempre había pertenecido al consejo, pero no recordaba su vida siendo miembro de Fairy Tail.

 _Te elegí porque sé que eres capaz de sacrificarte sin dudar por tus amigos_

¿En realidad así era él? Por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo Makarov, aquella había sido su razón principal para cometer la infiltración en el consejo mágico, pero cómo podía garantizarlo, hace un momento estaba rodeado de personas que pudieron haberlo ayudado y ahora no había nadie, estaba sólo, nuevamente, no estaba seguro de cuánto podría resistir esta vez.

 _Él mismo gremio, él mismo sentimiento, la misma soledad._

Nada había cambiado, era como si la desgracia por no conocerse lo perseguía a donde fuera, pero no estaba tan despistado como creía, el hecho de que se encontrara allí, en lo que había sido el lugar de la batalla contra Tártaros, le hacía creer que tenía cierta conexión con los miembros de Fairy Tail, lo sintió a pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia, uno de sus compañeros corría peligro, Wendy.

Fue una fortuna el que llegara justo a tiempo, había dudado mucho, sin embargo al final siguió su instinto, tal y como lo hizo cuando enfrentó a Cobra, obtuvo respuestas en aquella ocasión y obtuvo la oportunidad de salvar a la pequeña justo ahora.

Supo entonces que podría esperar a que sus recuerdos volviesen, podría esperar hasta que el gremio se solidificara, porque estaba seguro que volvería a surgir, podría intentar vivir sin tanta angustia, porque estaba vinculado con los demás, pero

 _¿Y si alguien corría peligro? ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo?_

Esa era la parte negativa, no podía vivir tan tranquilo sabiendo que uno de sus compañeros corría peligro, caería de nuevo en el abismo, lo sabía, no tenía más opción, afrontar las cosas sólo las empeoraban, no podía dárselas de héroe cuando aún con cada paso que daba arrastraba consigo la culpa por no ayudar, por no salvar.

Una fuerte y fría ventisca pasó por el lugar en donde estaba llenándolo de escalofríos y haciéndolo temblar, parecía como si el mundo supiera cómo se sentía.

¿Por qué todos sabían más acerca de él que él mismo? ¿Es que acaso no tiene derecho a recuperar su identidad? A saber por qué reír y por qué llorar, a enfrentar aquel pasado del cual desconoce ¿Por qué no puede tenerlo de vuelta? ¿Deberá vivir a partir de ahora con una historia que no conoce? ¿De qué sirve poder alterar los recuerdos de los demás si no puedes recuperar los tuyos? ¿Tan miserable debía ser para que los dioses o el destino o quien sea que le esté jugando esa mala pasada esté feliz? ¿Qué más querían de él?

Ahora es un hombre en blanco, que no tiene pasado y duda de tener un futuro, una persona que a pesar de vivir en la soledad durante tanto tiempo, jamás se acostumbrará a ella y cuando logra tener la oportunidad de cambiarlo, todo se esfuma y pareciera como si fuese a durar para siempre, porque no ve ninguna luz en su camino, ningún faro que le indique a dónde ir, su brújula de vida está dando vueltas, se encuentra desorientado, sin rumbo, está perdido.

A pesar de ello confiaría, era lo único que podía hacer, confiar en que recuperaría sus recuerdos, confiar en que sus seres queridos volverían a reunirse, confiar en que todo saldría bien, aunque se muriera de la desesperación, aunque cayera nuevamente al vicio, eso le daría fuerzas para sobrevivir mientras esperaba, se trataba de eso, de llegar al final.

.

.

.

N/A: No sé si cuando Mest se enteró de que era miembro de Fairy Tail recuperó la memoria inmediatamente, esta viñeta plantea el caso de que no lo haya hecho, espero que haya podido aplicar bien a la frase y que me saliera el angst, nunca lo había escrito n muchas gracias por leer nwn


End file.
